Welcome to the New Age
by Itjustgotworse26
Summary: Jacob Hargreave narrates the dangers and challenges of the 21st century.


_From the Narrative of Jacob Hargreave_

Our world has expanded beyond our wildest dreams. _Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin step out of the _Eagle _to observe massive space dock yards_. Since 1969, we have had the ability to traverse stars. _The space carrier _Langley _and her strike group blaze away at warp speed to unknown worlds_. We find ourselves able to traverse between new worlds. _The USS _Enterprise _enters a portal generated by a NOAA controlled key ship along with her strike group_. Our military has reached levels barely attained by the gods. _On a distant planet, a horde of demons wreaks havoc throughout a medieval looking village as knights and mages struggle to contain them. As the sound of jet engines draws closer, everyone looks up to see three Marine Bell SAH-3 Mambas descend onto the demons. They rain rockets and cannon rounds on the demons. Confused, they only try to tear into the humans faster. Their frenzy ends when four Bell-Boeing SV-20 Raven VTOLs land to disgorge Interstellar US Marines. Armed to the teeth with SCARs and K-Volts, they wipe out the horde, only to be beset by grateful knights, mages, and villagers._Yet, we face those who still wish to fight war in the outdated method. _In Japan, a rogue mage is devastating a city street with blasts of fire. He is confused as a platoon of Marines from the 1/26, 5th __Marine Division_ _scramble into cover. Before he can attempt to respond, the Marines shower him with bullets, rockets, and electric pellets. In the span of two seconds, a crater is the only reminder of his presence_. There are those who already wish to restrict our progress. _In the National Military Command Center, a confused Army captain calls over his watch officer, a Navy captain. They share the message with an admiral from US Space Command:_**_By order of the Time and Space Administration Bureau, you are to turn over the lost logia in your possession._**And there are nations we have never faced before. _A regiment of East Imperial Europan Alliance_ _tanks try to smash a NATO-controlled town in Germany. They only run headfirst into separate Namenlos Empire and Amestrian assaults. As the three factions start to fire on each other, the NATO forces simply rake the battlefield with cannon-fire and anti-tank missiles. When the battle reaches the town, the NATO forces are long gone. As the soldiers of the three nations pause firing to figure out what happened, NATO artillery flattens the town._Are we truly ready for the war that is coming? _Watch officers scurry about in the NMCC as the display shows major invasions commencing in Germany and Korea._Enough is enough; it is time we face the new age head on. _Marines scramble out of a Navy Space Landing Assault Craft (SLAC) as they dash into a staggering amount of laser fire. One Marine takes a hit, but his shield holds up… Mages cautiously watch a locked door. As they stand guard, the door explodes into splinters, and Marines swarm the area… A shadow sulks around a school hallway. It silently stalks around the corner, hoping to surprise a student; only to jump headfast into a squad of alert Marines. They end it with K-Volt pellets and a final blast from a X-43 MIKE to make sure. A Bell UH-1Z Viper stealthily hovers near the roof of a school building. On the cue of the sergeant, the Marines jump out… A company of Imperial Japanese Army tanks (invaders from a parallel world) rumble through the street of a wrecked city in South Korea. The captain (the officer with the prominent katana) stands up in his hatch, only to take a bullet to the neck. As his troops start to assume battle positions, they are accosted by fire from North Korean tanks, South Korean rockets, and US machine-gun fire… Inside an Imperial Mitsubishi G4M Betty, the bombardier readies the Ohka missiles. Before they can fire, the bomber is blasted out of the sky by a distant Grumman F-14D Tomcat._ The time for cowering is over. Time for the whole human race to wake up and rise to the occasion!


End file.
